


and please never let go of my hand.

by miyocca



Category: TharnType the Series (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:39:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23141083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyocca/pseuds/miyocca
Summary: Rich businessman and CEO Mew Suppasit has no time to date. He has a company to manage and clients to serve. What happens when his CAO (Chief Analytics Officer), Ohm Thitiwat convinces him to attend a party where he lays eyes on Gulf Kanawut, the gorgeous actor turned model?Boy oh boy is he in for a ride.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 40
Kudos: 224





	1. Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> Have I finished writing Begin (my other MewGulf story)? No.  
> Have I started the photographer-footballer MewGulf AU I teased in a recent chapter? No.  
> Could I resist writing a story with our Mew as a CEO and our Gulf as a model? Also no. So here you go <3

Mew Suppasit rolled his shoulders, his fingers automatically rising to massage the aching spot near his neck. He has been standing in front of the white board for hours, eyes glued to the blue lines of the value chain analysis he has drawn up. But he felt like something, something was missing and he hasn’t been able to point out what exactly. He could almost taste the opportunity that this project could present but identifying it was proving to be more and more difficult with each passing hour. He unbuttoned the top button of his crisp white shirt, turning around to grab the glass of water from his desk and take a sip. 

At that exact moment, someone knocked on his door. Mew raised an eyebrow. Without his secretary notifying him, it could be only one person who dared to enter his office like that. Without waiting for a reply, the dark mahogany door was pushed open to reveal Ohm Thitiwat. The man was sporting a soft smile, greeting the CEO with a small wai before his eyes were drawn to the white board. 

“I see you already started the preparations for the NF project. That explain why you didn’t see my email.” He hummed, picking up the marker and twirling it around his fingers. 

Mew rubbed his neck, feeling the exhaustion down to his bones as he leaned against his desk, his eyes on his employee turned best friend.

“I feel like something is missing, something that could give us a direction for the project but even though I combed through all the reports, I came up empty handed. It’s frustrating.” He admitted it. “I assume your email was important if you came to me by yourself to tell me about it?” 

“Not so much, just some insights and ROI on the triple bottom line from the project we closed last week.” He turned around with a wave of his hand, approaching his senior. “With all due respect Mew, you look like shit. When was the last time you slept more than 4 hours?”

“I needed to go through some files and internal affair reports last night.” Mew knew he was dodging the real problem, avoiding the steady gaze of the other man.

“And last week?”

“We were closing the project you just mentioned.”

“And the week before?”

“We needed to finish the pitch for NF.”

“Mew.” The calm voice of Ohm made shame rise within him but he clamped down the ugly feeling. “You are burning yourself out. Next year you are turning 30 and what can you say about your achievements? Yes, you’ve established your own company, MSJ and drove it to success within the industrial engineering field. You’ve been recognized by investors and clients for your creativity and critical thinking. From a college student through hard work you became a wealthy businessman, all before turning 30. But what about your personal relationships?” 

Mew’s fingers tightened at the edge of the desk which he was gripping. This was definitely a topic that he wanted to avoid. 

“When was the last time you’ve been on a date? When was the last time you took the chance to get to know someone more than just a hook up?” Ohm’s tone was tinged with concern for his friend. “Whatever you do on the business field is fantastic but you are seriously lacking in your personal life.”

“I have you as my best friend for more than 10 years now.” Mew mumbled but the words sounded childish even to his own ears. 

“Yes and ever since we started working together, you barely hang out with me outside of the office. You need to socialize outside of your business circles, Mew.” Ohm fished his phone out of his dark blue suit pants, swiftly unlocking it. “I have two tickets for a charity event that a major clothing brand is organizing, tonight at 10pm. Let’s attend and talk to people outside of the industrial engineering field for a change.” His lips pulled into a small smile as he wiggled his eyebrows. “I’ve heard the models of the brand will be attending too.”

“Models. Entitled and arrogant, just because they have pretty faces.” Mew rolled his eyes before letting out a sigh, his posture relaxing as all the fight went out of him. “But alright, I accept your invitation to the charity event, maybe it will be refreshing to experience a different atmosphere.”

“Maybe it will be a good change for you.” Ohm winked, pocketing his phone and turning on his heel to exit the office. “Don’t forget to look at your emails!” 

~

“Raise your chin up a bit.” Gulf distantly registered the instruction, his head automatically moving to obey. After more than 5 years in the modeling industry, he did most of his photoshoots on autopilot, his body attuned to the camera and his usual poses. His eyes were aching and dry from the bright lights and constant flashing, his back stiff from standing in various ‘cool’ positions in the last hour but he knew he was close to finishing for tonight. He just needed to survive a couple more minutes.

“Turn and look over your shoulder, head tilted backwards.” The photographer instructed and Gulf followed his words. 

He wondered when he became like this, distancing himself mentally from his daily work and soldering through the day without much emotions. He used to thrive on praises, the awe-struct gazes at his professionalism, the excited clapping for his next creative work from big brand names. He guessed it all faded when he realized that all of this was a shiny facade with nothing substantial behind it. They didn’t need  _ him  _ per say. They needed a mannequin, a bio decor to stand there and do as he was told. As long as he was young and pretty, work kept pouring in, his manager could barely handle it. But what will happen when he will turn 30? That was still 7 years away but he doubted he would be able to last that long in the modeling industry, even with a cherubic face like his. 

“Done, thank you.” The monotone words pulled him out of his musings as the photographer let down his camera, turning the the crew. 

Gulf made a wai, his joints dully aching from all the posing and headed toward his changing room to change into his everyday clothes and wrap up the day.

He was already envisioning drawing a soothing bubble bath with his new lilac-scented bath cream when he heard footsteps behind him. He whirled around, panic rising in his throat.

“Guuuulf!” It was just Fluke, his fellow model who proclaimed himself his best friend the first day they met. 

“You scared me.” Gulf patted his chest for a second before pulling his shirt over his head, happy to be finally free from the itchy material.

“Sorry, I wanted to surprise you.” Fluke giggled, his whole face lighting up and Gulf knew that he could never be mad at his friend, he was too cute for words. “Are you coming to the party tonight?”

“Party?” Gulf raised one of his full eyebrows. As far as he knew, there was no party taking place tonight that he was invited to.

“Charity event, almost a party.” Fluke plopped down in his makeup chair, twisting from side to side in excitement. “I’ve heard we will have people from our partner network attending! Imagine all the businessmen in perfect suits!” He let out a soft groan at the mental image which drew a chuckle from Gulf.

“Leave me alone with your office sex fantasies, I don’t care much for that. Businesspeople are as boring and fake as models, if not more. They usually don’t even have the looks that we have at least.” He shrugged his shoulders, shimmying into his pants and pulling on his jacket. 

“What if I tell you…” Fluke eyes glittered with mischief which was never a good sign. “... that this event will be attended by people from MSJ?” 

“As if Mew Suppasit would attend an event like that.” Gulf tamped down his kindling excitement. “That man is more jaded than your grandma. He doesn’t care about fashion nor the models who will be attending. Besides, where did you get that info from?” He regarded the shorter man with narrowed eyes. 

“From a very trusted source.” Fluke beamed, getting up from the makeup chair. “I am 100% sure that Mew Suppasit will attend tonight’s event which we are also invited to. It’s on you to find out if I’m right or not.”

Gulf sighed, unable to deny his interest in the event after this revelation. 

“Alright Fluke, which suit of mine should I wear tonight?” 


	2. Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One look at Mew's arms has Gulf thirsting like no tomorrow.

  
  


In the cab, Gulf’s fingers nervously tried the adjust the side pieces of his bangs, wanting them to curl perfectly and frame his forehead, while using Fluke’s phone screen as a mirror. 

“P’Gulf is handsome already, no need to keep fixing your hair every 5 second.” The younger one teased but dutifully kept on holding the phone, watching his senior fiddle with his hair. 

Gulf let his hand down with a small huff, leaning back on his seat and casting a glance on the window, watching as the vibrant lights of the night blurred together. “How much more until we arrive?”

“10 more minutes, sir.” The chauffeur replied with a respectful tone while Fluke kept typing on his phone that was finally being used as it should. Gulf wanted to peak but before he could even try, his friend already locked the screen.

“Are you excited?”

“To spend the night among snob old geezers whose favourite topic is market shares and business forecasts? I cannot wait.” Gulf’s words dripped with sarcasm but there was a small grin hiding in the corner of his mouth. “But at least there will be fancy free booze and you. I think I can survive with that two.”

“I will not stop you if you try to do something stupid again while you are drunk, like attempting to pole dance with a column and ripping your pants in the process.” Fluke snickered, shaking his head at the memory. He needed to find that video again, he swore he had it saved somewhere just in case. 

“Admit it, my slut drop made a few jaws drop to the floor as well.” 

“Keep that to Mr. Suppasit when we see him tonight, alright?” The younger man wiggled his eyebrows but Gulf just scoffed, not taking the bait. 

“As if. Your source must be wrong, why would he attend an event like that.” 

Before Fluke could convince Gulf about the validity of his mysterious information source, the car came to a halt and the chauffeur stepped out to open the door for them. 

“Thank you. I will call when we want to be picked up, definitely not before 3am.” Fluke grinned and took Gulf’s arm, pulling him toward the marble steps and the grand entrance. At stepping over the last step they both had to admit that the place looked straight out of a fairytale: golden details glittering everywhere, the sweet scent of white magnolias swimming in the air and crystals twinkling among the decoration and the chandeliers. 

“Your invitations please.” At the request of the man at the door, Fluke swiftly unlocked his phone and let it be scanned, while Gulf was too busy ogling at the place. He had been to his fair share of high society events but this seriously looked like the royal family was hosting a charity event, instead of a clothing brand. But he guessed the more Western-like style was a trend nowadays too.

“I love this place! We should take a bunch of Instagram photos and pose in front of the decor.” Fluke chirped once they were granted entrance and approached the high tables, which were already full of men and women in their beautiful ball gowns and crisp suits, sipping golden champagne from delicate, tall glasses. 

“Sure.” Gulf agreed, snatching two glasses of the bubbly drink from the nearby waiter, handing one to his event partner. “I have to check in with management first before I upload anything though.”

“I don’t like how controlling your manager is.” Fluke’s tone took on a somber note as he peered at Gulf over the rim of his champagne, swirling it around a bit before taking a sip. 

“They just want what's best for my image, I guess.” Gulf shrugged it off, having had that conversation with his best friend countless times before. “So any agenda for tonight or we just drink and mingle?” 

“A couple speeches should be held but other than that, champagne and socializing!” They both laughed and clinked their glasses together gently. 

The atmosphere was pleasant, far more pleasant than some other events Gulf was forced to attend to but maybe it was due to the golden, bubbly liquid that the waiters around them dutifully kept supplying. He was on his sixth glass now, the noise of the room fading to soft whisperings and the twinkling lights blurring a little bit as all eyes turned to the small stage on one end of the area. 

“And now, holding a speech for our investor partners, please greet Mr. Mew Suppasit with applause!” A balding man has announced, his microphone-amplified voice booming through the room. 

But it wasn’t his loud voice that shook Gulf to the core, no. What made heat spread in his whole body, clouding his mind and making his knees weak was the man that took the microphone from the presenter. Mew Suppasit in all his blue-suited glory, looking like a damn supermodel under the crystal lights. One smile at the audience had Gulf clutching the table, trying not to swoon and do something embarrassing like scream his name like a fanboy. 

“What a pleasure to be here tonight.” Mew’s voice raised goosebumps on his skin and he bit back a small moan that was threatening to spill from his lips, just by having the melody of the other’s tone caress his senses. His brain tuned out the rest of the speech in terms of meaning, just focusing on the lulling sound, the dazzling smiles and the way his veins were emphasized as he gripped the mic. 

Gulf had to admit, he was a goner for those sexy arms the first time he glimpsed them in a magazine, which reported the young entrepreneur’s latest venture. Who cares about industrial engineering when he is literally the sexiest man on Earth, blessed by all the brains, looks and charisma? According to Gulf at least and he doubted many would argue with that. 

He barely felt Fluke nudging his side but as the nudging turned a bit more violent, he resurfaced from his daydreaming. 

“Y-yes?” He shook his head before turning to look at his shorter friend, still a little bit dazed just by witnessing Mew Suppasit in person. 

“His speech is over, perfect opportunity to talk to him!” Before Gulf could do as much as open his mouth to voice out a refusal, Fluke was already dragging him in the direction of Mew who stepped down the stage to converse with a tall, lean man who wore a tight-lipped smile but his eyes radiated warmth. Ohm Thitiwat, Gulf has also seen him occasionally in business magazines as Mew’s chief analytics officer and a mastermind behind data mining. 

“Sawasdee khrab.” He almost forgot to wai but quickly joined Fluke as they approached the two man and Gulf could feel his cheeks heat up when Mew’s eyes turned to him. He resisted the urge to squirm under the heavy gaze or even worse, blush like a tomato, his model game face coming in handy at times like these. 

“I’m Fluke Natouch and this is my friend, Gulf Kanawut, we are models of the brand and very honoured to hear your speech tonight.” His focus was so much on the charismatic man, he barely heard Fluke’s smooth introduction. He had to admit, sometimes he envied the younger man. He was so eloquent, approaching risky topics smoothly and charming everyone with his cute face and adorable smile. On the other hand, Gulf was more a man of action than a man of words and his features with his prominent eyebrows and nose were unique but not stereotypically cutesy at first glance. 

“It was my pleasure to attend this event.” Gulf could not suppress the shiver running along his spine at Mew’s velvety voice and he made the mistake of glancing down, the man’s arms luring in his attention like a magnet. He imagined those hands on his waist, hoisting him up and pressing him to the wall, tangling in his hair as the businessman would hungrily claim his lips- 

Next time he blinked, the two businessmen in front of him were stirred away by an important-looking woman, leaving the two models gazing at their retreating backs with barely concealed longing. 

“Fuck me.” Gulf swore under his breath, finally letting out the air from his lungs that he did not even realize holding. He felt like he just woke from a spell but suddenly the previously glittering environment seemed dull, not even the champagne buzzing in his veins could fill the hole that Mew’s departure left in his senses. 

“Wanna try? I call dibs on the chief analytics officer.” Fluke wiggled his eyebrows with a mischievous grin, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. “He can mine my data anyday.”

“Ew, gross.” Gulf chuckled, scrunching his eyebrows and swatting him away. However, the seed of curiosity was already planted and he was desperate to give in to the lull of Mew Suppasit. “You think he is interested?”

Fluke took his time, handing a glass of champagne to his fellow model seemingly out of thin air. “There is one way to find out.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is doing okay, please stay safe wherever you are and listen to the health advices <3  
> I am in full home office (I work in marketing) but hopefully I will have a bit more time to update my stories a bit more regularly.   
> Enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for more ;)


	3. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gulf seemed to catch a man's attention at the party, who could that be?

The gin tonic burned down Gulf’s throat and he closed his eyes for a brief second to savour the feeling. After the speeches were done, the afterparty began and along with the dimming lights, Gulf’s inhibitions seemed to be dimming too. It’s been a while since he let himself loose, his schedule too crammed with photoshoots for magazines and runway shows lately so he didn’t really have time for himself.

“When was the last time you’ve gotten laid?” Fluke yelled into his ear, his pink cheeks a clear indication that he was beyond tipsy at this point, his lips forming a dazed grin. “Too long ago to remember I bet.”

“2 weeks ago or something.” Gulf tried to lie but even as he racked his brain, he couldn’t recall the last man that he was with. Was it a blonde waiter? Or a black-haired architect student? Whoever he was, he sure could not have been memorable enough if Gulf had a hard time recalling even a thing about him. But he preferred it that way. Relationships were effort and a burden, one he could not afford right now, steadily climbing toward the peak of his career. Plus, his manager would kill him if he got into a dating scandal. 

“We are changing that tonight, my friend!” Fluke knocked back a shot, handing one to Gulf too before catching his arm and pulling him toward the dance floor with surprising strength, given his smaller build and level of inebriation. Gulf knew resisting was futile when his friend set his mind on something and he did not mind a bit of dancing and grinding to amuse himself. 

As it was still a charity event’s afterparty, people were dancing rather modestly with minimal touching involved, the dance floor not as crazy as a night club’s. Basically, the chances of Gulf finding a bed partner for the night were pretty low, considering the man around him were either wealthy investors with their wives or fledgling models who wanted to use this occasion to gain some publicity and network. And believe him, he tried both categories before, and none of them could satisfy Gulf’s cravings. He still played along, matching Fluke’s dance moves and adding a subtle body roll here and there, just for fun. Gulf was thinking, maybe they can sneak off early and he could look around on one of his hook-up apps, searching for someone with strong arms since the object of his fantasies vanished anyway…

“Can we join you guys?” For a second he thought he was having some drunken hallucination but even after pinching himself and blinking like an owl, Mew Suppasit and Ohm Thitiwat were still standing in front of them, the CEO’s lips forming an effortlessly charming smirk. 

“For sure!” Fluke cheered, wasting no time to pull the Chief Analytics Officer close, guiding his hands to his waist and wrapping his own arms around the man’s neck as they started to sway, the song changing to one with a slower beat. 

Gulf’s eyebrows rose in surprise but soon he had another thing to worry about than his best friend draping himself on Ohm, when Mew approached him, standing so close that he could smell his intoxicating cologne that had his head spinning. “May I?” The businessman asked politely and all Gulf could do was nod, as they started to move to the rhythm too, albeit with a bit of awkwardness on Gulf’s side. 

He wasn’t paying attention to their surroundings, too focused on the man in front of him so he didn’t realize someone was behind him too, bumping into them had him lose his footing and stumble right into the arms he was fantasizing for so long about. 

“Sorry man.” He heard a voice behind him but he was too busy gazing up at the gorgeous profile of Mew Suppasit, lips parted a little bit in wonder. If the magazine pictures were drool-worthy, he looked even better up close, strong jawline and a few locks of hair falling onto his forehead giving him a royal appearance that made Gulf forget how to breath.

“Are you alright? Did he step on you?” Mew’s eyebrows furrowed in concern, gaze moving down to check any possible injuries, which gave Gulf enough time to snap out of the haze and take a step back, excuse ready on his lips, only to be pulled back to the broad chest. “I didn’t say you can move.” 

The tone had a hint of command to it, laced with the promise of something dark and sinful and Gulf was happy that Mew’s arms were holding him because his knees knocked together, weakened by the allure of the businessman. “Y-yes, I’m alright.” He found his voice to answer, bracing himself with his hands on the CEO’s shoulders and trying very hard not to flush tomato red. Where was his usual coolness? It seemed to evaporate in the presence of the powerful man. 

“I’m glad.” Mew seemingly finished assessing him, his dark gaze now locking with the model’s black eyes and the intensity had a shiver of arousal dance along Gulf’s spine. “I find you attractive and you obviously find me attractive too. How about we take this night to my penthouse?” He wasn’t wasting his time, Gulf had to admit that and he also found the CEO’s straightforwardness rather sexy. He stood on his tip toes, just to make up for the couple centimeters of difference and whispered into Mew’s ear, the words coming out more breathy and needy than he intended. “Lead the way.”

~

The drive to Mew’s place only stayed as flashes of images in Gulf’s mind. Long fingers gripping the steering wheel. A peak of his chest when the passing street lights illuminated the flawless skin there. Lips pulled into a confident smirk, as if Mew would have known exactly the effect he was having on the model. He probably did. No matter how much Gulf tried to appear cool and collected, his blatant attraction showed openly on his face and after a while, he didn’t even bother to hide it. Clearly Mew returned the interest, if he were to take him home. 

“Are you not too drunk to do this? Do you want a glass of water?” Mew’s tone took on a worried note for a second, after they stepped out of their shoes and hang their suit jackets but this time it was Gulf who took the initiative, catching the older man’s jaw and pressing their lips together in an almost bruising kiss. It only took mere second for Mew to respond, letting out a low growl and pressing Gulf to the wall, his lips moving with equal fever and passion as they battled for dominance. They both took gasping breaths, too busy ravishing each other’s lips to care about anything else. 

Mew sneaked a hand down, cupping the growing bulge through Gulf’s suit pants, which had the model’s moan take on a higher pitch, lips parting with a shuddering breath that made the businessman chuckle. “Someone is getting excited real fast.” He teased, his fingers ghosting over the outline of the younger man’s erection which had his hips buckling in order to seek more friction. 

“Shut up and kiss me more.” Gulf whined, eyes half-lidded and lips shining with saliva and he made such a sinful sight that Mew wasted no time to reconnect their lips, this time sneaking his tongue into the game too. He licked and explored the cavern of the man’s mouth, cheekily circling the other’s tongue with his own, which had Gulf moan into the kiss, his knees buckling underneath him. Mew was quick enough to lift him up in his arms, taking delight in the little gasp that left the rosy lips, carrying the gorgeous man to the direction of his bedroom. 

Having made contact with the bed Gulf wasted no time to tear off his own shirt and throw it away, shimmying out of his pants and pulling off his socks too, eyes never leaving the businessman who was undressing with similar vigour until both of them were left only in their dark underwear. 

“Beautiful.” Mew breathed out, taking in the sight of the slender body among his dark blue silk sheets, all flawless perfection in the dim light of the night. “I’m gonna take such good care of you, pretty boy.”

If anyone else have said it, Gulf would have found it weird and a total turn off but something about the words leaving Mew’s lips had him panting in anticipation, eager to see what the older man actually meant. “You should.” He fired back, chin raised in defiance which earned him another amused chuckle as Mew crawled in between his legs, leaning down and licking along the cream thighs, sinking his teeth into the supple skin, close to Gulf’s bulge. The foreign sensation (none of his previous one-night stands wasted time with foreplay, they just wanted to orgasm as quick as possible before moving on) had him arch his back, a small whimper tumbling from his lips. His noises encouraged Mew to spend time on his thighs a bit more, sucking pretty purple bruises onto the silky skin before moving up and stealing a quick kiss. “Everything alright?” He asked and the boy responded with rapid nodding, cheeks flushed and panting. “You are a-amazing.” 

“You have no idea yet.” Mew descended again, like a predator on the prey, this time zeroing on Gulf’s nipples, circling them with his tongue before sucking, taking delight in the resulting high-pitched whines and the writhing body underneath him. He nibbled gently and shoothed them with his tongue until they were both perky and sensitive, lowering himself until his bulge aligned with Gulf’s and rubbing their erections together. He watched the pretty boy tremble, lips parted in another moan which echoed together with his own low grunt at the delicious friction. After some more seconds of humping Gulf grew impatient, tugging down his own boxers and hooking his fingers into Mew’s, to free his cock from the tight confines. Gulf grew bold at the sight of the man’s evident arousal, wrapping his hand around both and giving them some soft tugs before setting a pace for stroking. “That feels so good.” Now it was on Mew to groan, toes curling as his cock pulsated at the sensation, his hips moving in rhythm with Gulf’s strokes. 

“Lube?” Gulf inquired, swiftly pulling out the bedside table drawer after Mew indicated and squirting a generous amount onto his palm before going back to stroking, now concentrating more on the tips. 

“If you continue this pretty boy, I won’t last long.” Mew warned, his tone of pure arousal making Gulf’s skin erupt in goosebumps and suddenly he wanted nothing else but to see the older man fall apart on top of him. With a cheeky grin he tugged harder, his thumb stroking a circle along the tip which had Mew groan out loud, his elbows almost giving out as he was supporting himself on the bed. 

Next thing Gulf knew the older man pulled back a bit, only to grab the lube and coat his own fingers before slowly stroking over his hole, the sensation making his legs twitch and a whine tumble from his lips.

“Shhh, I told you I will take care of you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, I know ;) but I hope you enjoyed today's spicy chapter (please be kind, I haven't written smut in soooo loooong...)  
> see you with the next one, stay safe sweethearts <3


End file.
